Return To Destiny
by LauraliBlack
Summary: He'd come back, his destiny had changed, but what was his life to be now and what had changed in the world he left behind? On Hold
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the bright lights. Peace flittered through his body walking around in the light room. It was almost blinding he found as he walked farther in.

He soon came across two elderly women who smiled kindly at him. They were tall wearing long flowing gowns of silk. Their hair lay down to their hips and was the color of the stars. Their eyes were as pure of silver as he had ever seen.

"Who are you?"

"We are the sisters of fate." Explained one. Her voice was made of pure silk causing him to smile.

"We have much to explain to you." Said the other motioning for him to follow her. They walked farther into the light and were suddenly in a room that was never in front of them. He looked to see mirrors settled around him. He look down to see the nights sky was all around.

"Where am I?"

"Fate is considered to be in the stars is it not?" He nodded and one pulled a mirror closer to him. He noticed the mirror ripple.

"Something has happened, changing your fate." Said the other.

"What?"

"We cannot say, the end of your life is unknown to us. That is why we know you must go back."

"Go back?" They both nodded.

"To the mortal world."

"We must warn you though much has changed." She said and touched the mirror which rippled once more. "You have been gone for ten years."

"Ten years? But I just got here?"

"What feels as to you an hour here has truly been ten years there. Time is different."

"Where is here."

"When you come back someday it will be explained."

"So I'm coming back?" They nodded and referred to the mirror. He saw Grimauld Place and a woman standing there holding a little girl. She seemed to be crying. She was beautifully breath taking. He looked to the women who smiled at him.

"You are to go there. Your destiny will begin from there." Said one.

"You must step through." Said the other. He nodded once more and slowly stretched his hand through the mirror. He watched as it passed through and soon his whole body followed.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood in front of his child hood house. He looked down at his appearance and realized he was wearing the exact same clothes he had worn the night he had fallen through the veil. His wand was gripped in his right hand as he slowly came up to the house. Not knowing what to do, he settled on knocking. He waited a moment before the door opened a crack to reveal a face. A little girl stood there. He knelt down to her level.

"Is your mommy home?" She nodded and closed the door again. He stood and the door was opened once more.

"Elizabeth I told you not to answer the door with out asking who it was first." She said before turning to face him. She paled immediately and right before she passed out she spoke. "You're dead." He caught her and the little girl looked on eyes wide as he carried her to the couch.

It was only a minute and she woke up again. He had knelt next to the couch. She squirmed to a sitting position.

"This is impossible." He gave her a mischievous smile. He took in her appearance once again. Soft ringlets fell onto her shoulders, her skin was obviously much darker than it was at the moment. Her eyes were the color of cinnamon and her lips soft and full. He watched as she seemed to size him up as well. "You look exactly the same." She, shaking, lifted her hand and touched the cheek of his face seemingly just to see if it was real. She gasped when she realized it was. "But you're too late." She whispered barely audible. His brows furrowed. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't place her. "Why didn't you come back sooner? Where have you been?" Her questions kept coming and he suddenly placed a finger over her lips.

"I know you know me and I probably know you. But much has obviously changed while I've been gone." She blinked twice.

"It's me. Hermione." He almost fell backwards. This was little Hermione Granger. Harry's little friend, well she wasn't little anymore. "You've been gone for ten years, Sirius." He nodded knowingly.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty five. Twenty six in September. Sirius you look as though you haven't aged a day since then." He nodded again. It was very possible from the experience he had just had that he hadn't. "I need to send Remus a letter." She said standing. The little girl ran to Hermione.

"Mum? Who's he?" She asked reaching her arms up to be held. Hermione picked her up and she looked over Hermione's should at Sirius with the emerald eyes he had come to know so well.

While she was gone he took the chance to look at the room. He smiled when he realized the entry room and living room had been painted Gryffindor red and tan. The couches had been replaced with comfortable stuffed ones. He looked to see the fire lit and a muggle television in the corner. The door to the kitchen had been replaced. He walked to see the stairs and realized they along with the floors had been redone. He ran his hand along the banister.

"As I said. You've been gone for ten years." He turned around and she was still holding the little girl.

"The war?"

"I think we should wait for Remus." She said walking once again to the living room. He followed and they sat on the couch.

"Mum says your uncle Sirius." She said looking up at him. Her feet just reached over the couch, but she still was extremely small and seemed to be being swallowed by the overstuffed couch. Her eyes were as bright as Harry and Lilly's were, and her hair black and curly. They heard the door open as Sirius nodded to the little girl. Hermione stood up and he heard the conversation clearly.

"Hermione, you said it was urgent. Is everything alright with Liz?" He asked in a clear worried Remus voice.

"Remus, Liz is fine, but something has happened." She lead him into the room and Sirius stood up. He watched as the now old man's face grew extremely pale.

"Remus, good to see you survived then. I'm surprised however. How did an old man like you ever get through the war?" Sirius smiled at the still shocked Remus. Remus just shook his head.

"Impossible." They heard the door open again and Tonks walked in.

"Remus? You said something was wrong with…." She stopped when she saw Sirius.

"Hello cousin." He said heartily. She too paled.

"Hermione I think we should speak with you in the kitchen." She nodded and went to grab the little girl, but she stood and grabbed onto Sirius's leg.

"I'll stay here with uncle Sirius." Said the little girl. Hermione hesitated. He could tell she didn't trust him again and why should she he'd been dead to her for ten years. Slowly she nodded and followed Remus into the kitchen.

Sirius bent down to the little girls height. "So who are you then?"

"Oh, I'm Elizabeth, but mum, uncle Remus, and aunt Tonks call me Liz." She said smiling widely. He looked her up and down and noticed her dirty stocking feet. The house was impeccably clean. He smiled at this.

"Your mum hasn't gotten around to fixing up the whole house yet has she?" Liz shook her head. "I think someone's been exploring."

"Oh no, I'm not allowed to do that." Her eyes showed that of someone who had just been caught.

"I promise I won't tell your mum." Liz breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good, cause I would be in so much trouble." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight. He laughed a barking laughter. He liked this girl. He heard them reenter the room and Hermione came and picked up her daughter.

"Liz why don't we go make some tea while Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius talk." She nodded and Tonks joined them. Remus sighed and sat in an over stuffed chair and Sirius sat back down on the couch.

"Forgive me if I don't completely trust that you are who you say you are." Sirius nodded in understanding. "Do you remember everything before you fell into the veil?

"I remember fighting my cousin Bellatrix in the department of mysteries." Remus nodded.

"What was your nickname?" Sirius smiled before turning into the beloved dog. This caused a smile on Remus's face. No one could do that if they weren't really Sirius. Sirius turned back and Remus hugged him hard. "I thought I was the last one left." He said once they had parted. Sirius nodded again. Silence came between them before Sirius asked the knowing question.

"The war?" Remus sighed.

"We won."

"Well, don't seem too happy about it." Sirius said sarcastically.

"We lost a lot." That's when he noticed. He hadn't seen anyone else in the house. Specifically Harry.

"Harry?" Remus shook his head. "How?" Remus seemed to swallow then clear his throat before he answered.

"He sacrificed his life for us all. He left a memory of himself if you'd like to watch it later." Sirius nodded sullenly.

"Who else? His friend Ron?" Remus sadly shook his head. "Little Ginny?" Again no. "Those twins?" Remus gave a small smile and nodded.

"They are both married and doing very well in fact. They come to visit in the summer for Hermione. I dare say they are coming soon."

"Bill?"

"Yes, he married too. About a year after you…left. They visit too."

"Charlie? Percy?" again Remus shook his head.

"Charlie died fighting and Percy got pulled over onto the dark side. We lost him not long after that." He finally asked.

"Arthur, Molly?" He braced himself, but Remus smiled.

"Alive and well, although the burrow is gone sadly." He nodded the sisters of fate had been right much had changed. "Now to ask you some questions. Where have you been."

"Well, no one told me not to tell." He said with the same grin on his face. "I suppose you could say I was dead." He then told his tale of the sisters of fate. Once done Remus looked pensive.

"And they sent you here?"

"They said this is where my destiny was to begin." Remus nodded and the women came in with tea not long after that. Liz came and sat by Sirius.

"Well, I have to say. Liz is a good judge of character, but I've never seen her take to someone so fast." Said Hermione handing Sirius some tea. He thanked her and looked at the little girl next to him.

"I don't know. I just like him mum. He's a lot nicer than uncle Draco." She said sipping what looked to be pumpkin juice.

"Uncle Draco?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"I suppose you didn't get to that?" She asked Remus who shook his head. She sighed. "Draco came after my sixth year at Hogwarts after Dumbledore died to asked for help for him and his mother."

"Dumbledore's dead?" He asked almost dropping his tea. She nodded solemnly. She explained the events of her sixth year at Hogwarts.

"And why is he uncle Draco then?" Sirius asked angry.

"Calm down. He helped the light for many years and still helps to find his father." Hermione reasoned

"Lucious? Was he never captured?"

"He was. He escaped. We've been looking for him since the final battle. Every once in a while we get a pocket of terrorism and signs prove that it was him who had done it." Explained Tonks.

"And Elizabeth you shouldn't say such things about Uncle Draco."

"I'm sorry mum, but I've never liked him all that much." She turned to Sirius and whispered. "He's a bit of a snob." Sirius laughed at this.

"Elizabeth, go to your room until you can speak nicely of those who love you." Said Hermione harshly. Elizabeth didn't seem to mind and put down her mug on the coffee table and skipped off to the stairs. Hermione watched her go and spoke once she was gone. "He really is much nicer than he used to be. He's changed."

"Yes, well I'll keep my opinion the same as Lizzie's until I see different.' He said causing Hermione to sigh again. She took everyone's empty cup and left once again into the kitchen. He took this time to talk to Remus and Tonks.

"Elizabeth is?" He asked and watched as both their eyes went wide. "She has to be Harry's right?" Remus shook his head harshly.

"We do not speak of it."

"Ever?"

"She married Ron." Tonks informed him.

"But Elizabeth? Her eyes?"

"Yes, we know, but we do not bring it up. When she became pregnant she went into a very deep depression. We had thought it had been the fact that not only had her friends died but her husband as well. When Elizabeth was born we all were very surprised to see her green eyes. She never explained and we never asked." Explained Tonks. It was then he noticed the wedding rings on both Tonks and Remus's fingers.

"Married then eh?" They both nodded smiling.

"Two children. A boy and a girl. We'll bring them over soon to meet you." Exaplained Tonks. Sirius smiled and nodded.

Hermione entered into the room just as Remus pulled out a picture of his kids. "Are they coming again this summer? Liz loves playing with them." She said sitting once more.

"Oh yes and Anna just adores Liz. She's talked of babysitting if you want." Hermione nodded. "They are nine and seven." She explained to Sirius.

"Maybe in another year then." Said Hermione smiling. Tonks nodded understanding.

"Speaking of our children, Remus. We told them we would be home by dinner." She said looking at the clock causing her to stand. Remus followed.

"Married and whipped now there old man?" Sirius asked teasing. Remus smiled.

"Some day you'll understand young man." Remus said with fake authority. They hugged once more and the two left.

"Well, how about some dinner then?" Asked Hermione making her way to the kitchen. He followed and watched as she began to pull things out of the pantry and began making dinner by hand.

"Why no magic?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"We do as much as possible with out it around here. I want Elizabeth growing up knowing how to do things the muggle way." He gave her a grin.

"You're teaching her everything you know." She had trouble holding back a smile. "Well, she'll be just like her mother then. The brightest witch of her age." She blushed and turned away from him. He wanted to bring up Lizzie's father, but the shock of him returning had already been a lot for the small woman. It had been enough for one day.

She had left to get Lizzie as he magically set the table. They sat down to eat and he watched as Liz hummed while she drank some more pumpkin juice.

"Mum are grandma and grandpa coming soon?" She asked with her mouth full. Causing Sirius to smile behind his own cup of pumpkin juice.

"I think so." She looked to Sirius who gave her a questioned look, but she didn't bother to answer it.

They finished and Hermione cleared the dishes to the sink. "Liz, if you go and get ready for bed now, I'll read you a story."

"Mum, would it be okay if Uncle Sirius reads me a story?" Hermione looked from Sirius to her daughter and hesitantly nodded. She ran from the kitchen.

"She likes you." Hermione said as she begun doing the dishes. The urge to ask her was becoming great and he decided to leave and take a shower.

Coming into a large bathroom he realized he had no clothes beside what he wore at the moment. A small knock came to the door. He opened it and Hermione stood there with some clothes. He smiled and took them. "Liz will wait up until you tell her a story don't be too long." He nodded and she closed the door behind her.

The warm water comforted him and allowed him to think. The one question that kept his thoughts going: Why was he sent back here?

He walked into Lizzie's room and she smiled toothily. "Alright what does your mum normally read you then?" he said sitting next to her on the large bed.

"Well, sometimes from a book and sometimes she just makes then up."

"Hmmm." He thought rubbing a hand on his now shaven face. He then settled to a time of the Marauders. She snuggled into him causing him to smile and place an arm around her as he spoke.

He heard her breathing become deeper looking down he confirmed she was asleep and slowly slipped away from her. He covered her and went to the door where he saw Hermione leaning against the door frame. He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Still don't trust me?"

"You just came back and this is my daughter. I have a right to still be suspicious." He nodded as they closed the door to the sleeping child behind them.

"Where am I sleeping then?"

"Well, it is your house. I suppose that is up to you." She said walking down the hallway. He followed. She stopped in front of his parent's old room to which he had only been in once while they were alive. "This is the room I sleep in. Other wise it is your pick." He nodded and went up one more floor to his familiar room. He realized that this one was about the same as it had been before except for the paint and the floors they had left it the same. He flopped onto the bed. He couldn't remember having a longer day in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

She had woken before dawn that morning. To much on her mind to sleep she got up and shrugged on a robe.

After a quick look at her daughter she made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Making tea she sat down trying to find back the memories that battered at her mind in the silence.

"I didn't think anyone would be up." A low voice entered the room followed by its black haired owner.

"Couldn't sleep." Was all she said as she sipped her tea. He proceeded to make himself a cup and sat across from her.

Neither knew what to say to the other as silence interrupted them and held its grip firm. Sirius looked to squirm at the silence before he spoke breaking it.

"So what is it you do now?" He asked.

"I had been an Auror, and had thought about going on to healing after the war but…" Her sentence trailed off at the mention of the war. He only nodded as if to understand.

"And now?" He asked, feeling his grey eyes bore into her, she looked away.

"I take care of my daughter." She said making her words sound distinguished and full of pride.

"So you stopped the Auror work then?" She nodded wishing he would stop asking questions, but also knowing that she felt compelled to answer them. She felt she owed him that much.

"Yes, I have a good amount of money from different…inheritances." This was definitely a subject she did not want to approach and it seemed he saw this and moved on.

"Lizzie seems to like it here." He drank his tea after speaking then looked to her waiting for an answer.

"She does. She finds it all too interesting I'm afraid. She likes to explore, but I am leery of her doing so."

"Awe yes, the dark magic that had been contained inside these walls." Sirius smirked although she did not see the humor in the statement. "She seems smart for her age. She will be fine." She nodded once more and finished off her tea preparing to make breakfast.

Light crept into the house slowly and with it its last occupant awoke. "Mum?" She asked wiping her eyes as she walked into the room a large wolf in her arms.

"Morning Liz." She spoke as she readied the eggs. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment." Liz smiled and made her way to the side of the table where Sirius sat. She climbed up next to him and smiled.

"Did you sleep well uncle Sirius?" She asked her green eyes sparkling.

"I did and how about you?" He asked she nodded enthusiastically.

"Mum, uncle Sirius told me the bestest story." She spoke swinging her legs and waiting rather impatiently for breakfast.

"Best, there is no such word as bestest." Hermione corrected. "What was it about?"

"A werewolf, that he was friends with!" Liz said excitedly. "They went on adventures." Hermione smiled at her daughter as she placed a plate of eggs and sausage down before her.

"And what kind of adventures did they go on?" Hermione asked a faint smile on her lips at not having heard these stories.

"They went to a place called the…the…"

"Shrieking Shack." Offered Sirius as she placed a plate in front of him. "Thank you." He said smiling before digging in vigorously.

"Yes, yes that was it, and it's funny cause uncle Sirius and is friends used to turn into animals so his werewolf friend wouldn't have to be alone. This one time they were chasing a unicorn right?" She turned to Sirius as Hermione sat down to listen to her daughter's story.

"Yes." Sirius spoke after swallowing.

"Yes, and they chased it around, but that's not all. There was a half…giant?" Sirius nodded to confirm as he smiled at the girl. "And he, he tired to save the unicorn, but he wasn't in danger, so uncle Sirius and the werewolf played a prank on him…" Liz went on speaking and swinging her legs as she spoke, but Hermione was forced to turn her head as she felt eyes on her.

Sure enough a blond man stood in the doorway. His own gray eyes on her.

"Draco." She said standing to ready him a plate. She turned to see her daughter scowling.

"Liz, why don't you go get dressed, I think aunt Tonks said something about Diagon Alley today." The girl's features brightened at this and she ran from the room.

"Hermione? Who is this?" Asked Draco sounding a bit suspicious.

"Draco, you remember Sirius Black." If possible the blond man's face became paler.

"The murderer?"

"No, he was cleared if you remember." She spoke taking her daughter's dishes away and placing a plate on the table for Draco.

"But I thought he was dead?" Hermione now looked to Sirius to see a scowl on his face.

"And I thought you would be a death eater."

"Sirius, Draco has made a few mistakes, but has made up for them. He fought on the side of the light in the war." Sirius's scowl did not leave his face and she could have sworn she heard a low growl come from him.

"I had hoped to speak to you in private." Draco said an annoyed look now on his face.

"Sirius, could you?" She asked politely. He seemed to stand reluctantly and after sending, once more, a glare at the blond man he left.

Draco moved around the table and stood by Hermione. She had turned to do the dishes, but was caught off guard by his arms encircling her waist. She gasped and turned to him.

"Draco, Liz could walk in."

"She is dressing remember." He whispered into her ear before kissing it lightly. "Have you thought about what I've asked?"

She pried herself from his arms and turned away. "Draco, you know I…" She let herself trail off uncertain of what to say.

"Liz will need a father and we-"

"Are not good for each other. I know you mean well and you love her, but this, us, it can't work." He scowled for a moment at her words, but then sighed.

"You don't know that." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "We have been good in the past." He placed a smirk on his lips and she shoved away from in annoyance. "Please, just think about it. I have a mission to go on, but when I get back I'd like your answer." He said turning her gently to see her face. She looked down trying to avoid his caring eyes.

He lifted her head up with one light finger placed under her chin. "Please?" She nodded and sighed.

"I-I will think about it." He gave her a soft lingering kiss, before saying a quick goodbye. She leaned against the counter with her head in her hands.

There was no way in heaven or earth that the two of them would ever work out, yet every time he kissed her it made her question that thought.

"You alright?" She gasped and turned quickly at the voice. Sirius stood in the doorway a concerned expression on his face. She nodded.

"Yes…I just need to see Liz off. Tonks is coming to pick her up today. She's bringing James and Anna along if you'd like to meet them?" He nodded and followed her out of the kitchen into the sitting room.

"Liz! Hurry up I am sure they will be here soon." She called up the stairs and then turned to see Sirius watching her. She felt her cheeks flush as she unconsciously pulled her robe tighter around herself.

"So what did he want?" Sirius asked referring to Draco who had just left.

"None of your business, but I suppose you'll be glad to know he won't be around for a few days."

"Rounding up death eaters with his father?" Sirius spoke raising his eyebrows. She looked at him for a moment studying his face to see he truly did not trust Draco.

"No he is an Auror now. He has been gone a lot trying to help bring in his father." Sirius scoffed and turned to the stairs. Hermione turned around to see her daughter bounding down them.

"I didn't miss them did I?" She asked worried. But her answer came in the form of the door opening.

A bright blue haired witch entered scolded two children.

"I can't believe you put exploding snaps in your father's breakfast! James, stop laughing you are in for it when he gets home tonight and you won't be allowed to get anything while we are in Diagon alley." Tonks stumbled into the room with a smiling shy girl and a scowling boy.

Hermione hugged her and gave a small smile to James.

"Been causing trouble again have you?"

"It wasn't that bad and you should have seen his face!" James grinned at this as Hermione ruffled his hair.

"Yes, yes well you see how funny it is when your father comes home." Tonks said as any typical mother would.

"If I remember correctly, you father was behind a few jokes and pranks in his days at Hogwarts." Sirius spoke. The children's eyes went to him and Liz took it upon herself to make the introductions.

"This, is uncle Sirius. He was gone, but now he's back." She said smiling as he picked her up.

"Uncle Sirius? The girl who bore the uncanny resemblance to Tonks spoke. "But Dad said you were…I mean…." Anna looked horror struck as Hermione bet down to her.

"He's back Anna. And it is a wonderful thing." Anna nodded still looking frightened.

"Well, where'd you go then?" James asked curiously. Hermione sent him a look that said sugar coat it. He smiled at first, but then nodded when he read her face.

"Well, I was away on great adventures. Flying on dragons, finding treasure, you know your typical adventures." He said shrugging. Hermione shook her head and smiled. James's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Really? Dragons? No one can ride a dragon?" He questioned eyeing the dark haired man.

"You are looking at the first." He said standing proud at his fictional tale.

"Well, I think it is time for you lot to go. Maybe uncle Sirius can tell you his "extraordinary" adventures another time." Hermione grabbed Liz's light jacket and helped her on with it.

"Thank you Tonks." Hermione said hugging the still blue haired woman.

"Yes, well we all know you don't like to…" She stopped and looked at Sirius and then back to Hermione. "It is no problem." Hermione nodded and watched them leave.

"That was an interesting tale." She said after closing the door.

"Yes, well I have had an interesting life you know. Why I hunted for treasure with pirates and such." He sarcastically bragged. She rolled her eyes, but became serious soon.

"Where exactly have you been?" She asked not having heard earlier. Sirius sat and she joined him. He then told her the same story he had told Remus.

"You died then?" She asked gulping trying to grasp this reality. He nodded.

"That's what I assume. They told me I'd return one day…" She nodded and pondered what he had told her. She wished to research it, but knew she didn't have the resources within the house.

"What is this I hear about my name being cleared?" He asked a smile in his eyes.

"Well, Harry had captured Pettigrew confirming your innocence. Pettigrew still owed a life debt to Harry and so he confessed. He spent a few months in Azkaban before he got the kiss. Harry had your name officially cleared not long after. I believe the letter is here somewhere." She spoke thinking of where it could be.

"You mean I don't have to hide?" He asked a smile coming to his features.

"Well, no, but the wizarding world thinks you are dead so…"

"So what? I will show them I'm alive!" He said standing.

"Sirius, perhaps you should wait for Remus to show the world that you are…alive." She watched as Sirius pondered her words and then a smile came to his lips.

"Yes, yes, fantastic idea. You have an owl?" She nodded yes she had Harry's old owl Hedwig. "Great! Where is it?"

After she had shown Sirius the owl and led him to a bit of parchment and a quill she made her way to her room and bathroom to take a bath.

Filling the tub she added her most favorite scents in. Lavender and vanilla. The bubbles formed as she stripped herself from her night clothes and slipped into the, just tolerable, hot water.

Leaning her head back in the silence of the bathroom her thoughts went to many years ago.

_"'Mione?" she turned to see Ron standing there. His eyes showed extreme hurt._

_"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. We never meant to hurt you." She spoke as tears came to her eyes. He nodded at her words. _

_"But you did along with Ginny…how could you 'Mione, I thought you loved me?"_

_"I do Ron, I do more than you can know. But I was afraid, you hadn't come back and…they were all beginning to believe you dead. We were both hurt by the news and…it didn't mean anything." _

_He shook his head. "How can you say that? You have hurt me farther than I ever thought you would be capable of."_

Hermione gasped as she pulled herself up out of the water she had sunken into. Breathing hard she choked on the sobs that now made their way from her throat.

Sirius's return had brought back too many memories. Ones she had learned over the years to block out and become numb to, but now, it was as though they were torn fresh open.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat in an overstuffed chair with a book in her lap. Liz had come home hyped up with sugar. Hermione simply shook her head as words spilled unceasingly out of her mouth.

Finally the child had taken to talking with Sirius and Hermione had gotten away to some peace.

However, this moment was disrupted by a knock on the door. Slowly closing the book and standing she left the sitting room and made her way towards the door.

Opening it, she saw three red heads and one sandy haired man. "Remus? You never knock?"

"Yes, but this time our presence was officially requested." He said smiling.

"So I know." She said smirking. Bill, Fred, and George looked terribly confused and Hermione couldn't help but let a small smile slip to her lips.

She stepped aside and allowed them to enter into to house. She then led them into the kitchen where Sirius sat entertaining her daughter.

She heard three intakes of breath. "Awe good, good." He stood rubbing his hands together.

"Fred, George, Bill, I believe you remember Sirius Black." They all nodded, faces shocked and for the first time neither Fred nor George had a joke to roll off their tongues.

"Sirius what is this about?" Asked Remus. Hermione turned to Liz who was looking on with excitement.

"Liz, I believe it's bath night." Hermione spoke sternly.

"But mum, I want to stay here with…everyone."

"No, go start your bath, I'll be up in a bit and remember not as hot as last time." Liz stomped from the room.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, have decided to show the world that I am back."

"But…"

"…how?" Spoke the twins. A grin spread onto Sirius's face. He came up to them and placed an arm around each twin.

"It's a long story boys. Why don't I tell it over a drink?" Hermione watched them leave shaking her head and clearing what was left of the dinner plates. She then made her way to her daughter, who was no doubt starting herself an extremely too hot of a bath.

A few hours later Hermione was once more curled up with a book in one of the over stuffed chairs. She then heard another knock on the door. For years not one person knocked when entering the house. After years of trying to get them to, she was now annoyed that they were.

Opening the door she found a pink haired witch standing there. "Is he here?" She asked. Hermione moved to let her in.

"Is who here?"

"Remus of course. He left a note saying he would be out with Sirius. I just assumed he would be here."

"Well, he, Sirius, Bill, Fred, and George all went out to show to the world that Sirius was back."

"Oh great. Just great." She said. "Oh you know what that means. They'll all come back all liquored up."

"Did you want to stay here until they return?" Tonks sighed as Hermione held back a smirk.

"I suppose I'll have to. Someone's got to make sure he gets home without being splinched. Let me just go get the kids. I don't dare leave them alone for too long." Hermione nodded.

All three kids had slept in Liz's room as the two women sat in the sitting room. "I can only imagine what Remus will do now that Sirius is back."

"I'm sure he won't do anything drastic and I'd bet they'll be home within in the hour."

But Hermione would have lost that bet as midnight past, then another hour along with it.

Soon three in the morning rolled around and Hermione had set the, now red headed, witch up with a room across the hall from Liz's. She then went to bed herself. If they wanted to come back drunk that was their problem. Unfortunately she was wrong here too.

"Mum…Mum, I heard a noise." She woke to her daughter shaking her awake.

"It's probably just the house. Go back to bed." Hermione mumbled.

"No, I heard voices." Hermione smiled and sat up.

"Alright, well then let us find where they are coming from." Pulling on her robe loosely she took her daughter's hand and made her way from the room. "Are they in your closet? Perhaps a monster in there?" Liz shook her head and pointed down the stairs. A wolf held tightly in her arm. "Alright." They then went quickly down the stairs when Hermione heard a definite crash.

At this her wand was pulled out and Liz was behind her. "Be quiet." She spoke softly. They crept farther down stairs to see figures standing in the entry hall. Hermione carefully flicked the light switch and stood straight holding her wand out for battle.

"Wooh 'Mione, watch where you point that thing." Spoke Fred, slurring his words slightly. She shook her head at the group.

"I can't believe it. It's four in the morning and you're just getting in?"

"Pub hopping, you know, from muggle to wizard. Gotta make sure everyone knows I'm back." Sirius swaggered and leaned as though he were on a rocking boat on the hard storm thrashed sea.

"Mum, is uncle Sirius sick?" Asked Liz. Hermione could have killed them at this point. There they all were drunk to the bone and in front of her five year old daughter.

"Yes, Liz, I don't think he'll be feeling well tomorrow either." At this she took her daughter to bed, only to come back to see Remus trying to help Sirius up the stairs. "Don't you dare wake James and Anna." She said curtly. Remus's head snapped up to face hers causing him to sway as well.

"They're here?"

"Yes, Tonks too. Got tired of waiting for you at home and brought the kids here. To think, grown mature men coming home at this hour skunk drunk. She's in the room across from Liz's. I would suggest a good apology." She then turned to the Weasley men. "And you all had better have a good one for your own wives once you're good and sobered. Now up the stairs find rooms and do not wake the children." She ordered

All had gone to find rooms and Hermione was left with a very drunk Sirius Black. Sighing she allowed him to lean on her as they walked up the stairs.

"Ya know…tonight felt good." He spoke; his breath smelled of firewhiskey and in fact his entire body did as well.

"Tomorrow won't." She commented as they walked through the first landing and hall to the second set of stairs.

"But I felt alive…I don't know why they sent me back." It seemed Sirius would be a loose lipped drunk. "I liked it there. The moment I walked in I felt…at peace." She only nodded as they continued. "I'm too late you know." He spoke leaning on her a bit more.

"Oh?" She asked as they rounded the corner to the next set of stairs.

"I couldn't save him. I was suppose to protect him."

"I'm sure the fates knew what they are doing." She commented as they walked through his door way into his dark room.

She slowly helped him on to the bed. "Maybe…" His voice was only a whisper as she knelt down next to him and took off his shoes. She then helped him with his cloak. "But he was so young, had an entire life ahead of him." Hermione only nodded, she didn't wish to speak of any of them.

"He would have liked to know he had a daughter. Even if you weren't married." Hermione froze at this. Her mouth and throat becoming very dry she gulped. Helping him to lay down she pulled the sheets up over him. Just as she was about to leave his hand reached out and touched her cheek softly.

"I can see why they both loved you. You have grown exceedingly beautiful." Her eyes widened at this. She pulled away from him and slowly backed out the room. Tears shined in her brown eyes as she hurried to her own room and closed the door.

Laying on her bed she stared up at the canopy above her. She would not get much more sleep that night.

XxXxXxXxX

He woke up to his head pounding. "Uncle Sirius?" The child's small voice sounded as though someone was yelling in his ear. "Uncle Sirius? Mum wants to know if you want breakfast?" Mumbling a bit he turned away from the small girl. "Uncle Sirius? Are you still sick?" Asked the curious girl.

"Yes." He croaked not opening his eyes.

"Uncle Sirius? Are you going to die?" At this his eyes snapped open. A movement he regretted as soon as the light hit his vision. He groaned slightly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I asked uncle Remus one time where my daddy was and he said he had died."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well, I am not dying…." Uncomfortable with subject he decided he would enquire about breakfast. "So what is it your mum is making?" The girls eye brightened at this.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." She almost squealed. "And everyone's here 'cause they spent the night." She spoke happily. He resisted the urge to cover his ears as she spoke.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." The girl hugged him.

"I'm glad you're not going to die uncle Sirius." She spoke as she ran out the room. he just might have to talk to Hermione about her daughters thoughts on death.

Shaking his head he made his way to the bathroom where a nice hot shower sounded best.

Standing underneath the hot water his turned closing his eyes to let the water pound on his face and head. He let his thoughts wonder. He couldn't remember much of last night. In fact he could remember hardly anything past his fifth shot of whisky. He in fact wasn't sure how he had gotten home and into bed, but somehow he knew Remus was the one to thank.

Stepping out of the water he dressed in muggle jeans and a muggle t-shirt. Rubbing his still pounding head he made his way down the stairs.

Stepping into the kitchen he found all eyes on him. "Mornin." He mumbled as he plopped down in a chair.

He looked to see only Remus and his family remained. "Everyone leave already?"

"Yes, their wives came for them." Hermione spoke as she set a plate in front of him. Looking over at Remus once more he saw him to be in no better shape than he was.

It was then that the daily prophet was tossed in front of him. There on the front page was a picture of him standing and raising his hands in the air with a rather goofy smile on his face.

"I'd say the world now knows you're back." Hermione spoke setting tea in front of him as well.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Good." She merely shook her head and sat down to a plate of her own.

"Mum? May I go outside?" Lizzie asked as she wiggled in her seat.

"Yes, but stay in the back yard." Lizzie was gone in a flash at these words.

"Backyard? You actually fixed up the backyard?" He spoke his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, between Liz, and the others they needed a place to play." Hermione replied as she took plates away from the table and placed them in the sink.

"Well, I believe we should be on our way." Tonks stood. Remus only nodded looking like a scolded pup. Sirius smirked as he downed his breakfast and tea.

"Oh thanks for making sure I got back and in bed alright." Sirius mumbled as Remus and Tonks went to gather their children.

"Your welcome, but you can thank Hermione for getting you to your room." Remus said before shuffling out behind his wife.

Sirius's eyes then moved to Hermione who was now doing the dishes by hand. "You don't remember much of last night then?" She asked, not turning around.

"Not much." She only nodded as she continued now drying them.

"Why?" He asked bringing his already spotless plate to her. She only shrugged. This worried him slightly as to what he could have done or said. "Should I apologize now?" He asked smirking.

She didn't speak at this and his instincts told him that he had said something wrong last night.

He sat down once more at the daily prophet and read the article about his return.

"**The Ghost Of Sirius Black?"**

**For those out among the towns of both wizard and muggle last night, you might have seen a mischievous black haired man drinking the town. Sources say that it is none other than Sirius Black himself. **

**The only one to have ever escaped Azkaban while still under the control of the dementors, Black was also thought to have died almost ten years ago. So what brings him back and is it truly him? **

**Some who saw him thought him to be a ghost, haunting the world who cruelly judged him and placed him falsely in Azkaban. But others say that he did not hold the same see through look of your typical ghost. Still others say that he has come back as a demon to wreak havoc on the world as a form of revenge. **

**What ever the hansom man is, he is back and wanted the world to know it as he stood up on a chair threw his arms in the air and speaking, "Hello world, Sirius Black is back" as he sat with his long time friend Remus Lupin and three of the famous Weasley men. We had no comment from these men and haven't been able to contact them since. **

**Rumors have already surfaced that this may in fact not be Sirius Black, but an impersonator simply trying to gain some lime light. We will save our judgments for now. We all owe Sirius Black that much at least. **

Sirius smiled at the article. "A demon? Hmm…suppose I could use this to my advantage." He looked up to see Hermione was not in the room anymore. Smirking he opened the prophet to read the other articles.

"**More Killings?"**

**Three more muggles were found dead yesterday. Cause for death unknown, but I seems that the well known killing curse is responsible. **

**The ministry has made no comment on the recent mysterious killings, although our reporters have spoken to one Remus Lupin about the attacks. **

"**We do not have many leads as of now, but it is possible a former death eater is behind the attacks. I wouldn't worry as the attacks are few and far between as of now." In the last year more than twenty muggles have been killed and along with ten wizards to date.**

**We couldn't get anymore information from the leading Auror on the case. More will be reported as more information is found.**

The article was small and pushed into a corner of the page. He stood abruptly almost knocking over his chair as he did so. Walking through the house he had every intent on finding Hermione.

After checking the different rooms he finally made his way to the back door leading to the backyard.

He opened the door a bit surprised at the sight. A lush plain of grass laid out before him surrounded by flowers and such. Over towards the edge of the yard was a weeping willow whose braches and leaves reach over and touched the ground causing a sweeping curtain to surround the tree.

He noticed two figures behind the branches and walked swiftly towards it. Pushing back the branches the scene of a mother and her child sitting against the tree hit him.

"And so the prince unsheathed his sword, holding it out to the dragon ready to fight…" Hermione seemed to since someone looking at her and looked up. Her eyes met Sirius's and flickered from them to the paper then back to his eyes once more.

"Liz, why don't you go get your broom from the shed." Lizzie's eyes brightened and she ran through the branches to the other side of the yard.

"You read the article then?" She asked closing the book and standing. She smirked as she turned to face him. "Well at least they know you're back. Whether they think of you as a demon or not…" Her voice trailed as the smirk continued on.

"It was not that article which brought me out here." He handed the paper to her and she read the small article. Sighing she looked down at the grass. "What did you already know?"

"I didn't know there has been another attack, but yes I knew." She handed the paper back to him.

"Remus and Tonks had told me of this, but I truly didn't think it was becoming this bad."

"This bad?" She questioned as she made her way to the braches. "This is nothing." She pushed them aside and walked through. He followed closely behind her.

"Nothing? Muggles and wizards are dying and you call that nothing."

"Do you not remember the war? Do you not remember how many died?"

He nodded. "I do and have heard of all those who have died while I was…gone. But this makes it sound as though it is starting once more."

"It isn't, it is only Lucius Malfoy and many are out there looking for him."

"It could be more than him by now. How do you know he's not gathering followers?" Hermione stopped almost causing him to run right into her if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes he would have toppled over her.

"Sirius, just let it be." She sounded worn and tired at this. He folded up the paper. It was then his eyes caught a little girl on a broom hovering only five feet above the ground.

"You bought her a broom?" A great smile came to his lips.

"No. Fred and George bought her a broom." He gave a small deep chuckle at this.

"Yes, I should have known."

"Uncle Sirius watch." Spoke the small girl as she zoomed past them. He smiled and slipped into his dog form. He ran after the broom jumping up at it barking. The girl laughed and giggled as she tried to maneuver away from the large dog.

Snuffles sat wagging his tail watching Lizzie on the broom laughing. His eyes then went to linger on Hermione who was smiling at her daughter. Unfortunately none of her smiles ever reached her eyes, which seemed to be a constant empty void of brown.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the fanfic...i've had some writers block on this one and the fact that i'm in the middle to the end of another fic hehe...neways i'lltry to update this one more often if i can!!


	5. Chapter 5

She walked into the study, lighting a candle she held it high to the books around her. The ones on the upper shelves were some of the darkest books her eyes had set on and therefore reason for their place on the shelves.

She needed to know why and how. She couldn't live with unanswered questions. Sighing she pulled out a couple books that looked promising and made her way to a desk in the room. Sitting in the high backed leather chair she opened the dark books looking for answers.

She spent the entire night in this room, and fell asleep reading the information.

"Hermione?" She was awoken by the sound of her name and looked around with sleep filled eyes. "Hermione what are you doing in here?" He questioned as she rubbed her eyes to relieve them of sleep.

"Just reading." She spoke before yawning and stretching.

"Did you spend the entire night here?" She nodded closing the book in front of which he picked up away from her grasp.

"Sirius." She scolded.

"This belonged to my family." He looked up at her with cold eyes. "This is very dark magic, I don't want you reading it." He reprimanded as though she were a child.

"Well, it's too late for that. I've read most the books on these shelves.

"These books should not be read by anyone. Why do you find such an interest in them?"

"Simple research." She stood wrapping her robe around her.

"Hermione?" His voice was hard.

"I do not need to answer to you." She said stepping around the desk. He grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving the room.

"I will not tell you again. Stay away from these books." She turned around to face him. She was not a child and shouldn't be treated as such.

"Sirius, if you will remember I am not fifteen anymore. I am in fact a grown woman who has seen more in my life time than I would have ever cared to. I have read these books and already know what they contain, so if you will be ever so kind as to release my arm so that I may go and make breakfast." Her voice reeked of mock politeness as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and made her way out of the room.

Walking down the few steps into the kitchen she found her daughter eating at the table and swinging her legs happily. "Did you make your own breakfast?" She asked looking at the eggs, sausage, and bacon that were piled nicely on a plate in the middle of the table.

The tiny girl shook her head as she swallowed. "No, uncle Sirius made it." She said taking another large bite.

It was then she heard the door open behind her and a scowling Sirius walked into the room.

"Sit." He said as he went over to the kettle on the stove. She complied hesitantly. He brought a plate over to her and she piled food onto it. All the while watching him as he got two mugs from the cupboard as she ate the eggs which were surprisingly good.

"Mum, I went to wake you up this morning, but you weren't there." Said Liz after taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"I was reading in the study." She informed her daughter as Sirius placed a cup of tea in front of her. She looked up at him to see his dark eyes hard. He soon sat himself next to her and began piling a plate for himself.

"Mum, when are grandma and grandpa going to visit?" She asked after finishing her breakfast.

"Sunday like they always do." The five year old nodded and played with her fork. She heard Sirius's silverware clank loudly as he viciously stabbed at his sausage.

"Uncle Sirius are you in a bad mood?" Both adults looked at the perceptive little girl.

"No, Lizzie." He spoke sighing and looking to force a small smile to his lips.

"Um, Liz how would you like James and Anna to come over today?" Hermione asked noticing the girl seemed board.

"Yes, could they really?" Hermione nodded to her daughter. "Then I'm going to get dressed." She said hurrying from the room.

A silent rift hit the room as both Sirius and Hermione proceeded to eat their food. "We have dinner with Molly and Arthur every Sunday." She said trying to fill the silence.

He merely nodded. "Tonks and Remus come once in a while." She added. He only nodded again at this.

Frustrated she slammed her palms down on the table. "Are you going to act like a child all day?" She asked berating his attitude.

"A child? I asked you one simple favor and you couldn't comply." He argued back.

"Favor? You right out told me what I could and couldn't do in my own house." She stopped at this shaking her head. "I'm sorry, It is your house, I've just lived in it for so long…"

"No, it was obviously given to you for a reason. I was not here." He stood at this and took away both his and Liz's plate.

"Well, you're back now. I am sure it will transfer back to you once more." She picked up her own plate and brought it to the sink as he magicked the dishes to wash themselves. He leaned onto the counter staring at the moving dishes in front of him.

"Why were you reading those books?" He asked.

"Just a bit of research." She spoke bringing the mugs over also.

"What kind of research?" Not knowing how to answer him she changed the subject.

"I think I'll owl Tonks about James and Anna." With that she hurried to the room to find Hedwig.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

She stood by the house watching Anna, James, and Liz flying around on their brooms. Anna's was a more advanced children's broom than James's and Liz's were and allowed her to fly five feet higher in the air, causing Hermione to keep a sharp eye on them.

A quaffle was tossed and dropped a lot as the group zoomed around the back yard.

"She's not bad." Spoke Sirius from next to her. She hadn't even heard him walk up next to her and was surprised at the sound of his voice.

"Fred and George have taught her well I suppose." She spoke watching her daughter laugh and throw the quaffle with all her might, missing James by a good twenty feet.

"Remus had said they would visit this summer."

She nodded. "Yes they come and stay a couple weeks each summer. The house gets pretty full then. Liz seems to love it though." Sirius nodded at her words.

"So are you never going to answer my question?" She sighed knowing exactly what he was speaking of.

"I was researching about your return." Her voice was quiet proving she did not want to share this with him.

"And you thought you'd find it in extremely dark books such as those?" He had turned to face her at this. "The fates are not dark magic, Hermione."

"I know that, but it seemed a good place to start and rule out." She spoke still staring at the children.

It had begun to drizzle slightly and a mist was beginning to blanket the ground.

"Alright, why don't you lot pack it in before it starts to pour." She spoke to the three children still on brooms. They whined and moaned about coming inside, but Hermione ushered them in none the less. "How about some cookies as a snack today?" She asked pulling out a few home made cookies out of the cookie jar once they reached the kitchen. She then poured three glasses of milk and set them up at the table.

"I don't like that you are researching me." Sirius whispered as she placed the lid back on the cookie jar. She turned to look at him.

"I do not like unanswered questions." She spoke harshly and moved from the room to the sitting room where she had left a book she had been reading. She picked it up and sat in a chair.

"Hermione, I am not joking when I say this. I am not a lab rat, I am not something which you can poke and prod and study."

"I had not planned to poke or prod you Sirius." She said while trying to read her book and ignore him. She heard him growl deeply at this.

"You know what I meant. Stop being smart with me." She slammed her book close at this.

"Why do you insist on treating me like a child? I know we weren't the best of pals ten years ago, but I am not a child anymore."

"I never said you were." He spoke incredulously. "Reading those books are dangerous to anyone's health not simply yours."

"I believe I can take care of myself and have for many years now along with my daughter."

He snorted at this.

"What on earth is that about?" She asked glaring at him.

"You lie to yourself every day. If you call ignoring the obvious taking care of both you and your daughter more power to you."

"Ignoring the obvious? What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" She stood placing her hands on her hips.

"Lizzie, is Harry's daughter!" He yelled. Hermione's eyes grew wide. Taking the step that would bring them closer she raised her hand and slapped him. With that she left for the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius stood there for a moment. He slowly raised his hand to touch his stinging cheek. She had slapped him. Hermione Granger had actually slapped him.

"Uncle Sirius?" He turned to see three little faces poking through the door. Had they heard? Had they seen? What had he done? He hadn't meant for Lizzie to find out this way.

"Uncle Sirius your face is red." Spoke Anna taking a step away from the door.

"Erm…why don't…why don't you lot play downstairs for now." He said unsure of how to handle this. Had he really just yelled loud enough for Lizzie to hear? He looked at the small five year olds face to only find confusion there. "Yes, erm…" with that he too made his way to the stairs. He would have to apologize something Sirius Black was not used to doing.

Climbing the stairs he felt as though he was climbing a mountain, for at the end of it he would have to admit he was wrong.

Taking the last few steps he stood in front of her closed bedroom door. Sighing he raised his hand to knock. No one answered. He knocked again and again no answer.

"Hermione, please just hear me out." He spoke through the door. Still no answer came to him. "Hermione, please let me apologize."

"Alright." Said a voice from behind him. He turned quickly to see Hermione standing behind him.

"Where?"

"In the study." She said holding up a book to prove it.

"Oh." He noticed her puffy and red eyes. "Well, I was coming to apologize." He said looking just over her shoulder not able to look in her eyes. She nodded and pushed past him into her room.

Her room was decorated in an old Victorian style. The room was accented in maroon and gold causing him to smirk. He sat into an overstuffed maroon chair while she sat on her maroon bed.

"Taking the Gryffindor thing a bit far?" She only smirked at this.

"You were saying?" She spoke seemingly prodding him. He nodded.

"I wanted to apologize. I was out of line. I shouldn't have yelled it like that and for Lizzie to find out that way would be…" He trailed off looking at her. She nodded swallowing hard as tears shined in her eyes. "Hermione, she has to find out some day. Not me yelling it of course, but you can't allow her to go on not knowing who her father was." She stood at this and walked over to her large desk in the room. She placed the book down on it.

"You're right." Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke. He watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I shouldn't have slapped you." Her voice was quiet and guilty.

"No, unfortunately you had every right to do that. I don't know if Lizzie heard, but the three of them had their head sticking through the door." Hermione tensed at these words. Sirius leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. Hermione slowly turned around to face him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So…so she could know." He sighed.

"It's possible, but even if she had heard it's more likely she didn't understand." Hermione nodded at this sniffing. "Hey." He stood and walked over to her. She held up her hand. "'Mione, I'm sorry. I…" He was at a loss for words.

"No…no, I just need to pull it together and talk to my daughter." She spoke wiping her eyes and taking deep breaths. "It was going to come out sooner or later right?" She seemed to be talking more to herself than Sirius. However her own words of encouragement didn't seem to help as the tears fell harder and faster. Sobs racked her body as the composed Hermione Granger fell apart and fell to her knees.

Sirius was at her side in an instant and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

She shook her head furiously and pushed herself away from him. She looked up at him trails of tears falling down her cheeks. Her face hardened and she hit him in the chest hard. Not prepared for it he let out a breath of air. Soon small fist repeatedly began hitting his chest. Hardening his muscles to the blows he soon pulled her into his arms holding her tightly not allowing her to move. She broke down even further if possible as his shoulder became soaked with tears.

He didn't know how long he held her and at the moment he didn't care. He felt more guilt at the moment and felt the wet shoulder was well deserved. He had caused her pain; he had been the one to cause these tears to fall. Why was he here; why did the fates send him back if he was just going to bring grief?

She had cried herself to sleep and so Sirius repositioned himself to pick her up and stand. Gently he placed her on her bed covering her with a maroon blanket to keep her warm.

He shook his head at her still form. "I am sorry." He said before leaving the room.

He made his way down stairs where a little girl sat on the last step. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"So…" He said clasping her hands together.

"Is mummy sick?" The girl's voice was small and…scared

"No, no…your mummy's not sick. She, she is just sad."

"Is it 'cause you were fighting?"

"Yes, you could say that. Did you hear what we were fighting about?" Lizzie gave a small nod. "You did?"

"Yes." She looked up at him. "What did it mean? What you yelled at mummy?"

"Well, um…I think your mum should be here to explain it to you."

"Is it why she's so sad?" He gave her a smile.

"Your mummy will be just fine." She nodded and sniffled a bit. "Hey…are those tears?" He asked as she looked down. He smiled and soon a large black dog took the place of the hansom dark haired man. He licked at her tears causing the little girl to giggle.

"Uncle Sirius? Are you a dog?" She asked petting him and forgetting her tears. With this he barked and jumped around in front of her, coaxing her to play.

Two more kids came hurrying into the room at the sounds of barking. He jumped around them licking them and chasing them. Giggles erupted from the three children as they chased the dog and each other.

"What's…what's going on down here?" Padfoot panted from the play as he turned his eyes to the stairs. A worn, red eyed Hermione walked down the stairs. "Snuffles." She gave a small smile trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"I see you lot have come across Uncle Sirius's little furry secret." Snuffles barked and wagged his tail. "Alright, how about some late lunch." The kids all agreed happily running into the kitchen.

Sirius transformed once more into a tall, dark and hansom man. "Are you alright?" He asked as she came down the last few steps of stairs.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ears and began towards the kitchen.

"Hermione, she heard. She knows." She stopped her back facing him and nodded before making her way into the kitchen once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

She swallowed hard before opening the door to the kitchen. "How about some sandwiches?" She said going to the icebox and pulling out the makings.

"Mummy are you okay?" She heard her daughter's small voice. She felt the tears gathering once more. Biting her lip hard she pushed them back and made sure her eyes were dry when she turned around.

"Yes, of course. Now, I'm sure you lot are hungry, so better let me make these." She said pulling out a plate and beginning to place meats and cheeses on the bread.

She then poured three cups of pumpkin juice and placed the plate of sandwiches in front of the hungry group. Letting out a short breath from her mouth she looked at her daughter as she talked animatedly to Anna and James.

With black curls and green eyes she was a complete mixture of them. How could she do this? How could she sit her little girl down and explain to her that her father was in fact Harry Potter?

She left the room at this. Standing in the sitting room she began to pace. "Hermione?" She turned to see Sirius sitting in one of the chairs.

"I can't tell her. How could I tell her? She's only five." Hermione spoke trying to keep her voice low.

"Isn't it better she grows up learning the truth?"

"That her mother was an adulterous hussy? That truth?" She hissed.

"Hermione you haven't been nor could you ever be a hussy. You made a mistake, but something good came from it." She let her head snap back to him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius?" He furrowed his eyebrows at this. "I can't remember you ever being so…wise."

"Yes, well maybe death does that." He spoke with curiosity in his voice.

She returned to her pacing. "None of them know. I haven't told one of them and then you come and this whole thing blows up in my face. Is this what the fates have in mind? Is this why he was meant to come back?" She questioned the ceiling as if her answers laid written on it. She sighed and slumped into a chair.

"They know." He spoke quietly. She raised her head at this.

"What?"

"They know. You have never needed to tell them, look at her. Who else's could she be?" Hermione nodded knowingly. She sighed heavily. "So?" He asked.

"So." She answered. "I can't do it." With that she stood, hesitating, looked at him and left the room.

Reaching her room she called Hedwig over. She had a letter to write to Tonks and Remus.

* * *

A/N: Alright so what think you so far? Not much action yet, but i am getting Sirius used to being in this setting in this life...more yet to come!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius slammed the door open to number twelve Grimald Place. He had just returned from the Lupin's and was not happy to say the least.

"Hermione!" He yelled into the house, hearing his voice echo through its halls. Hermione had avoided the subject of Harry with her daughter for three days now and with this new information this was the last straw.

He took the steps two at a time. "Hermione Granger!" He yelled in anger. She stepped out of her room with a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Can I help you?" She asked sounding innocent.

"Help me?" His tightened his fists. "You're sending her away for two weeks?" He growled. Hermione sighed and walked back into her room and into her bathroom.

"If you are referring to Liz, she is spending a week with Remus and Tonks and a week with Arthur and Molly."

"You're avoiding her!" He yelled. "You're avoiding your own five year old child."

"I am not." She stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"You are too. I can't believe the great Hermione Granger is afraid of her own child." Hermione stormed out of the bathroom at this. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at him.

"Who are you to judge what I do with my daughter? You, who have been dead for ten years, come back thinking you have control over every ones life? Or is it simply mine you think you can control? If it's simply the fact we live in the same house, then I will kindly move out and leave you to live in the most ancient house of Black!" With that she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

He left the room quickly and hurried down the stairs. He was in need of a good drink and he was sure Hermione held no alcohol in this house. Slamming the door on the way out, he almost missed his mother's portrait. It would have, at least, helped him to make a more dramatic exit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The nerve of the man. She was a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions and choices about her daughter. She simply needed time to think and she couldn't do it if she was always worried about her daughter.

She pulled on her nice black jumper with her jeans and proceeded to walk down to the kitchen where the meal was being prepared.

"Mum, did you and uncle Sirius have 'nother fight?"

"Uncle Sirius is being a bit unreasonable at the moment." She said laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder while she checked the spaghetti sauce.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Grandpa!" Liz squealed and ran from the kitchen. Hermione wiped her hands on a dish towel and made her way to go and greet Arthur and Molly.

As soon as she left the doorway she was brought up into a bone crushing hug. "Hermione dear, you are incredibly thin. Are you sure you both are doing alright?"

"Yes, just fine. You got my letter?"

"Yes, is everything alright?" Asked Arthur picking up Liz and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Now dear, if your back goes out do not blame me." Scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"She only four dear." He said kissing his wife's cheek.

"I'm five." Came the squeal of Liz's voice.

"Five? Did I miss that birthday?" He asked tickling her. She wiggled and writhed in laughter as he brought her back down to the floor and knelt down in front of her. "Hmmm, well if I did then this is for you." He pulled out a bag of Honeyduke's finest chocolate from his robes.

"Arthur really, she doesn't need anymore sweets." Hermione spoke.

"Yes, she's already sweet already." Molly doted. Hermione shook her had at the spoiling grandparents.

"Here allow me to take your cloaks, dinner's not quite ready yet and we're still waiting on the Lupins." Hermione spoke taking their cloaks from them and hanging them by the doorway. Hermione then swooped down and grabbed the chocolates away from Liz before she could open them. "Not until after dinner." She spoke taking them into the kitchen with her and hearing Liz's whining until the door closed.

She stirred the sauce, checked on the meatballs and turned down the heat on the simmering noodles. "Dear?" Hermione turned around to see the worried face of Arthur and Molly.

"Yes?"

"Well, there is a couple things we'd like to discuss with you." Molly sat at the table while Hermione leaned on the counter.

"First things first where is Sirius?" Asked Arthur.

"Oh yes, we got in a bit of a row and he left. He'll be back soon I presume." They both nodded at this.

"It came as quite a shock when we received a letter from Bill, and then to see the picture in the prophet. Well, it was enough to cause a heart attack." Said Molly touching a hand to her chest. Hermione nodded before turning to stir the sauce once again.

"Hermione, there is the thing of taking Liz for a week."

"Can you not do it?"

"No we can, it just…is there something you aren't telling us?" Arthur asked as though treading on thin water.

"I…I…" She looked down at her hands. Taking a breath she looked up at them.

"Of course not." She said turning her back to them and stirring the sauce once more. She turned the heat down and began to get out plates and a serving dish. She placed the pasta in the serving dish and the proceeded to drizzle the sauce on top.

"Hermione, you would tell us if you truly needed help?"

"Of course, but I don't. Liz has been wanting to spend time with you and I thought spending a week at your cottage would be good for her." Hermione proceeded to set the table.

"Alright, if you're sure dear." Hermione only nodded as she then placed the silverware next to the plates. She then placed the salad and spaghetti in the middle of the table before going to get the wine bottle and some milk for the kids.

As she pulled out the wine glasses Liz bounded into the room. "Mum, Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks is here."

"Alright then." She said pouring the wine into the glasses.

Remus and Tonks entered the kitchen along with James and Anna who immediately began running around the table chasing Liz.

"Come now sit down." Molly ordered the children who immediately proceeded to their seats as Hermione poured their milk.

"Sorry I haven't finished the dining room. I haven't had the time lately." She said sitting and beginning to chop up Liz's noodles a bit so they were easier for her to eat.

"That is alright dear, we've gotten plenty used to this kitchen I dare say." Molly encouraged.

"Hermione, where's Sirius?" Tonks asked after getting James to not eat meat balls off of his sister's plate.

"Oh we got in another row and he's left. I suspect he'll be back soon though." She said motioning to the empty seat. "He knows about the dinner."

A steady flow of chatter continued throughout the dinner until they went to take coffee and tea in the sitting room. James and Anna were also given bags of chocolate as Liz was allowed to eat hers.

After the sugar high was ran off the three drooped on the couch as the adults spoke in whispers. Molly and Arthur had left a few minutes before, promising to write and to see Liz in a week.

"I'm a little worried about Sirius." Remus said looking at the three kids half asleep on the couch.

"He'll be fine. Probably getting himself wasted again." Tonks assured him.

"Hermione, Sirius told us what happen." Tonks spoke coming to stand next her as she stared into the fire.

"You know he didn't mean for her to find out this way." Remus said. Hermione could only nod. A minute went by before she could speak.

"So you always knew?" She asked looking at a picture of her and Liz on the mantle.

"Yes, since she was born." Tonks's voice was quiet and unsure. Hermione could only nod once more.

"Well, I had better get her things. She is very excited about this. She spends far too much time cooped up in here with me." Hermione said going to her daughter's room to grab her bags. She made sure she grabbed her daughters favorite stuffed wolf before hurrying down stairs. She set them by the door. And turned to Remus and Tonks. She felt the want to run away from the looks of pity they gave her.

"Yes, well, all her things are in there. If she needs anything you know where to find me." Hermione rambled on.

"Hermione…please, just…" Tonks tried, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Are you going to tell her?" Remus asked stepping in.

"Tell her?"

"Hermione please." Tonks spoke with worry.

Hermione looked down at the floor avoiding their gaze. "She's only five…she won't understand."

"She would, she's smart." Remus argued. Hermione only hook her head and moved past them to the sitting room. She stared at her sleeping daughter who was leaned up against Anna.

"You'll make sure she gets to Molly and Arthur's by the end of the week?"

"Of course." Spoke Tonks picking up a sleeping James. Remus woke Anna and then picked up Liz.

"She'll be fine." Remus spoke as they left with her daughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He stumbled a bit as he came through the door. He had enough alcohol to make him loose his balance, but not enough to loose his memory.

He stumbled into the sitting room and sat down on the couch.

"Sooo…you finally decided to come home?" The sound of Hermione startled him. He lit the candle on the coffee table and turned to see Hermione on the floor leaning against the chair. A bottle of fire whiskey was half empty in front of her.

"Hermione? Have you…have you been drinking."

"You're not the only one." She said raising the bottle to him as if toasting him before taking a swig.

"Is Lizzie? Is she still here?" Hermione scowled in the candle light.

"Do you think I would get drunk in front of my daughter? I'm not like you." She spat, venom in her words. "I actually think things through." She took a long drink of the liquid and made a bitter face before letting out a breath.

"Wow when it sits for six years it sure gets pungent." She said before taking another swig. Sirius knew the rate of body mass and alcohol and right now Hermione was way above her limit.

"Alright, how about we go to bed." He said reaching for the bottle.

"Don't you make me slap you again." She slurred pulling the bottle from his reach.

"Hermione, I am not going to allow you to drink an entire bottle of fire whiskey yourself."

"Fine, have a drink." She said holding the bottle out to him. "It's not like I don't have more. Fred and George have been sending me a bottle every year on my birthday for six years." She stood at this almost pitching forward had it not been for Sirius. Unfortunately he was not at his best and underestimated his weight as it push them backward into the chair.

"Sorry." He whispered trying to get off her, he was failing miserably. He finally pulled himself off her to sit on the floor next to her. He held his head in his hands. "Sorry." He said again.

"No, problem." She said standing and steadying herself a bit before walking into the kitchen. Sirius watched her stumble away. At this he picked up the bottle of fire whiskey and took a large swig.

An hour must have gone by and two bottles sat before them. One was completely empty while the other still had half left.

"You know Harry had gotten so depressed after your death and then Dumbledore." They had been talking about Harry for a good while now. Swapping drunken stories and such. "He became so determine, wouldn't allow himself happiness with Ginny. It was in fact quite sad." She finished. She placed a hand on his. "You were good for him. He was so excited he had found you. Something else to bring hims closer to his parents."

He looked down at her hand on his. "I didn't mean to die." He said. She nodded.

"Of course not. No one means to, it's a part of life." But tears were forming in her eyes. "But you can kill, cause a death." She said as the tears came down.

"Hey, no drunk crying." He slurred. She nodded wiping at the tears.

"Of course." She said leaning over to place her head on his shoulder. "I miss them." She whispered.

"I know." Was his only reply.

"You brought back their memories." He felt the tears soaking his shoulder and carefully brought his hand up to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." She sniffed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what else to say."

"Well, that's got to be a first." She murmured. Her tears had stopped. "Sirius…I really want to know why you were sent back." She slurred. He then heard her chuckle softly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up with a bright light blinding her and a sharp ache pounding through her head. "How much did I drink last night?" She muttered trying to sit up, but an arm around her prevented her from leaving the large overstuffed couch. She groaned and laid her head back down. She tried hard to pull the arm away, but it seemed she was tight in the embrace.

She didn't remember much of last night, therefore in the back of her pounding mind it worried her that she didn't really knew who was holding onto her, but the hangover, that caused her head to feel as though a stake was being thrust into it, outweighed all proper thought.

Closing her eyes against the light once more she fell back asleep, hopefully to sleep off this terrible pounding in her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He woke up with a terrible ache in his head. His body felt heavy and he felt like never moving again. The last thing he truly remembered was coming home and finding Hermione drunk on the floor in the dark. After that and a couple more swigs of fire-whiskey he couldn't remember the rest of the night.

Something nice and warm laid next to him. Not in his proper mind set he pulled the warmth closer to him and found it molded perfectly to his body. He knew it should bother him that there was someone in his arms, but at the moment his mind was groggy with a hangover. He allowed himself to fall off to sleep once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She woke up again later that morning to find she was still on the couch and still very much in the arms of a man. Slowly turning her head she recognized the black hair of Sirius.

"Sirius?" She whispered. Nothing. "Sirius? Wake up." She spoke a bit louder. She only succeeded in his arm tightening around her causing her to lay her head back down.

She sighed in defeat and laid there in the arms of Sirius. To tell the honest truth it didn't feel that bad to be safe and warm in someone's arms. She hadn't felt this way in years. She felt almost content at the moment and found she didn't wish to leave.

Suddenly he stirred from behind her. "'Mione?" He croaked before clearing his throat. "Is it morning?" He asked still not removing the arm around her.

"Yeah, by the look of the light in the window it's late morning." She answered.

"Oh." Was his only reply. Slowly his arm slid from her waste. Her body became cold where his arm had laid. "My head still feels as though a bludger hit it." He groaned.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her own eyes before looking back at him. He had his arm over his face as though blocking out the light.

"I-I'll make you some tea." She spoke standing and grabbed the bottles of fire whiskey. She threw them both away despite one still being three fourths full. "I'm never drinking that revolting stuff again." She vowed as she placed a kettle on the stove.

"Yes, I believe I have said the same before." Sirius's voice met her ears causing her to jump. She turned to find him sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

She felt a bit nervous at waking up next to him this morning especially when he acted as though it had been normal. Although it probably had been years ago before he had gone to Azkaban.

She placed a cup of tea in front of him and he drank the warm liquid greedily. She sipped hers silently deep in thought.

"Hermione…hello? Hermione?" She snapped her head up to face his gray eyes.

"Sorry? Were you saying something?" She asked. He furrowed his brow at her.

"I was asking if you wanted breakfast. Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm fine." She said sounding as though she was trying to convince herself of that as well.

He only nodded and stood to make breakfast. Thoughts slipped quickly through her mind. What surprised her was the fact that they were thoughts of Sirius.

A plate was placed in front of her and she smiled in thanks. He sat down across from her and dug in vigorously. "What have you got planned now that Lizzie's gone for a bit?" he asked before shoveling a pile of food into his mouth.

"Um…I've been working on the dining room. I suppose I'll get it finished while she gone." He nodded at her.

"Slowly fixing up the entire house then?" She nodded.

"Yes, um…I think I'll go take a bath." She spoke standing and leaving the room.

She lowered herself into the steaming hot bathtub and vanilla bubbles allowing her muscles to relax. Closing her eyes and allowing her head to lay back on the edge of the tub.

She allowed the thoughts of her drunken night to run through her mind. She finally came to the conclusion that she didn't mind the warmth and security of Sirius simply because she hadn't had such in so long.

She had fallen asleep in the comfort of the bath. Despite her now many hours of sleep, her body was relaxed enough to pull her into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, no dreams of the heart came when Hermione slept.

"'_Mione?" She turned to see Ron standing there. He looked tired dejected, and as though he had not slept in a week. _

"_Ron? Ron!" She jumped up and hugged him, but a smile had not come to his features. A look of disappointment, of shame, of hurt, lay deep within his blue eyes. _

"_Hermione? I…I talked to Harry and…Ginny." Tears were in his eyes. "Please tell me, please say it isn't so." His voice had turned to a whisper. _

"_Ron...please, the final battle will be soon. You need to rest." She pleaded. _

"_DON'T!" He yelled harshly. "DON'T TELL ME I NEED A BLOODY REST!" He yelled though tears still swam in his eyes. "Just…just tell me the truth." His voice was softer now more defeated. _

"_Yes…I…" But she didn't have to say anything. Ron punched the wall hard. Cursing softly he left. She fell to her knees in fits of tears. _

_The scene changed and she was on the battle field. Ron body lay lifeless on the ground, but suddenly his eyes opened. "You killed me 'Mione. How could you? I loved you?" _

_Hermione turned to run, but only toppled over Ginny's lifeless body. Her blue eyes soon appeared causing Hermione to fall back. "'Mione? We all loved you. How could you do this to us?" _

_Hermione turned and ran before tripping over the next body. Green eyes stared at her. "I hate you. You ruined my life. This is your fault. Your fault I'm dead!" _

"_No!." She cried crawling backwards away from him. "NO!" _

"_Hermione?" _

Her eyes snapped open as a dark haired figure was shaking her awake. Sirius pulled her up out of the water a bit. He grabbed a towel so she could cover herself. She grabbed it around herself quickly and moved away from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked his voice dripped with worry.

"I-I'm fine." Her body was shaking at the nightmare. A thin layer of sweat had formed on her face.

"'Mione, you look sick."

"I'm fine." She whispered once more. She maneuvered past him and into her room. She held the towel tight around her.

"You were screaming in your sleep." He stated. "You covered in sweat and look as pale as a ghost. You are not fine." He spoke sternly. Anger welled inside.

"No one asked you to come and wake me! No one asked you to care!" She yelled. "Just get out of my room!" She yelled pointing to the open door.

"Hermione! Something's wrong, let me help you." Tears shimmered in her eyes blurring her vision a bit.

"You cannot help me! Just Get Out!" She yelled. She watched as he clenched his jaw and complied.

She then collapsed onto her bed in a fit of sobs and tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After closing the door he had heard her sobs and cries through it. He kicked the wall on the other side of the hall. Why wouldn't she allow him to help her? She looked so fragile and scared when he had found her ready to drown in the bathtub. He wanted to help her, to save her, but it seemed she wouldn't let anyone in.

He slid down the wall next to her door to think. He knew she was terrified about telling Lizzie the truth about her father, but he also knew that the sobs and the nightmares were for and from something much deeper than that.

He stood frustrated. He only knew two people who would be willing to give him all the information he needed and Hermione wasn't one of them.

With that he made his way outside and apperated to the Lupin's

Ariving at the small cottage he knocked three times before e pink haired witch opened the door.

"Sirius? Is everything alright?" She asked stepping aside and allowing him in.

"I need to know a few things."

"Well, Remus is gone until later tonight."

"I'm sure you also know the information I seek." He sat down in a chair while she sat across from him. "I caught Hermione having a nightmare and screaming out in her sleep. When I tried to ask her about it she told me to get out."

Tonks nodded. "Remus and I were afraid of this. We were afraid with your return that it were drag up old memories for her."

"It might help if I knew what memories these were. She won't tell me anything."

"You've only been back a week, you expect her to?"

"I just feel so helpless." He sighed.

"You have to allow her a chance to warm up to the idea of you being back. You need to find out her story from her. Not from me or Remus." He nodded.

"I suppose." He stood and looked at her. "Maybe I'll just get her drunk again." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Again?" Asked Tonks in shock.

"Yep, I came back last night to find her drunk on the floor." He explained a small smirk on his slips.

"Hermione? Drunk? I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it." He said walking towards the door. With that he apperated back to Grimauld Place.

Going into the kitchen he made lunch for the both of them. Putting it on a tray he set out to find her.

After stopping past several rooms, he found her in the study. Knocking sharply he waited until her attention rested on him.

"I assumed you hadn't eaten yet." He spoke placing the tray own over the books in front of her.

"No, I haven't." Her voice was soft and withered. He sat down across from her picking up a sandwich of his own and eating. He watched as she simply took small bites before discarding it and moving back to her books.

"Not hungry?" She shook her head. "Still researching me?" She nodded, but did not look at him. He was beginning to get frustrated. "Hermione? Would you talk to me?" She slowly rose her eyes to meet his.

"There's nothing to talk of." She said before looking back to the book. He sighed and gave in. Something a Black was not known to do. Picking up the tray he left the room and left her in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three days had past and Sirius hadn't spoken to her again. If they shared meals they were in complete silence, though she did not see him much. She either held herself up in the study or worked on the dining room which she wanted so desperately to be finished.

On the afternoon of the third day of silence Hermione was becoming antsy. Her home was not normally this quiet and the sound of silence was beginning to bother her.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" She asked Sirius as he sat there reading the prophet. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his reading. "So? Anything then?" He shrugged his shoulders once more.

Hermione was becoming frustrated. "Fine how about liver and onions?" She asked figuring he would surely say no to that. He merely shrugged his shoulders once more.

"You can't really want liver and onions!" She cried out. "Why won't you speak to me!?" A small smile appeared on his face.

"No, I don't want liver and onions. How about we go out tonight?"

"Out?" She asked her eyes becoming wide.

"Yes out. You know leaving this house. Being somewhere else, something you don't ever seem to do." She turned around and busied herself with a cup of tea.

"I…I don't think I can go out." He stood and walked over to her. Turning her to face him he looked straight into her eyes.

"And why not?"

"I…" It was another secret she was keeping from him. It seemed to him that she had a fear of leaving the house.

"When was the last time you left this house?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I leave the house. Someone needs to do the shopping and certain things need to be bought." He studied her defensive manner, realization hit him.

"Yes, to the muggle world, but how long as it been since you have stepped into the wizarding world?" She turned and looked away from him once again.

"Then I have the perfect spot." He said a smile pasted on his face, until she shook her head.

"No." It was a short syllable, but brought a defiance up in him.

"No? Just how long has it been?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Sirius! If you're so intent on going out, then leave. At least I'll be rid of you for a night." She hissed before pushing past him.

He watched the doorway long after she left, and wondering when the last time this woman had been happy truly was.

It had been an hour later when he knocked on her door and waited to enter. He opened it to find her with a book laid out on the bed.

"Hermione?" He asked she turned to him, her eyes softer now. Not as hard as they had become down in the kitchen. "I wish to make you an offer." A smile came to his features as he came and sat next to her on the bed.

"An offer?" She asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"You come out with me. We will eat dinner, dance, drink and I will show you a bit of happiness you have been missing." He watched her reaction to her words. Her eyes held confusion, but her features held surprise.

"You think I am not happy?"

"I know it." He answered waiting for her decision.

She studied him. Her eyes taking in all that was before her and she found she was more in the dark about him then she had ever been. Slowly she nodded her head.

"Good." He said rubbing his hands together. "Put something on you can dance in." With this he jumped up from the bed and left the room.

She sighed still staring at the door. She hadn't been in the wizarding world in six years. How was she simply to just go back now?


End file.
